Wild
by LaurenNicole97
Summary: *for animefreak245* 3 girls show up at the Palmwoods, and make a big impression on Big Time Rush. These girls are about to give the guys, and their hearts, a run for their money.
1. Chapter 1

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Heyyy y'all! So you're probably reading this and thinking "HOLY BEJEEZUS LAUREN! A NEW STORY? HAVE SOME CONTROL GIRL!" Well, let me explain. This story isn't mine. It belongs to my buddy animefreak245. But we came up with a plan, I'm posting part of it, then PotterRusher97 posts the next part, then animefreak245 finishes it. After much debate and decision making, we feel as though this is gonna work out smashingly. So, I hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Big Time Rush or anything like that. I technically don't even own this story. I only own the rights to post it here. If you don't believe me, PM animefreak245 and ask her yourself. She'll set you straight. So…here we go!

James:

"You are gorgeous as usual my good friend." I said to my reflection in the mirror. "Three new girls today are going to _love _James Diamond." I combed my perfect hair one more time. "Oh year, I'm good." I walked out to the hallway where my buds were waiting for me, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Damien. I have had more girlfriends than Logan having A's through the school year. We all walked into the lobby. Damien was fixing his leather jacket trying to make sure he looked as good. Almost as good as me. His good friends from someplace like Spain are coming. The lobby doors swung open. My jaws dropped as three girls came through the doors.

One was a black haired tan girl wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. Another was a pale brunette with red streaks a black shirt with a white skirt and high heels. The last one in my opinion was the prettiest. She has dark brown hair with blonde streaks wearing a blue shirt with jeans and sneakers. I tried to say hi but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"Gentlemen," Damien said, "I'd like to introduce you to my good friends who are going to be staying at the Palmwoods. This is Simran who is from England. She is an amazing singer." Indicating to the girl in the red. "This is Lauren. She writes day and night, she sings from time to time and she is from New Jersey." Indicating to the one in blue. "Lastly this is Lynn. She is from Washington State, she sings, acts and writes. These three girls are 'Wild'. They are recording with Gustavo. They will tear the place apart. Simran plays the drums, Lauren writes and Lynn plays the guitar." Damien finished.

"And we also share the music we all write." Simran interjected.

"You may recognize them from the books they wrote separately. Lauren wrote "A Life in a Band', "The True Story of the Titanic' and 'Life as a High Schooler'. Lynn wrote 'Terror Heart Academy' which is becoming a movie and these three are starring in it, she also wrote 'How to Survive a Popularity Contest' and 'Boy Band Fangirls are Annoying'." Damien said again.

"Oh I know what Simran wrote," Logan said. "You wrote 'The Next Generation of Hogwarts' and 'How to Survive America'! I love those books." He said to Simran. She smiled and she and Lauren looked like they could faint at any second.

"All of our inspiration comes from each other." Lynn said. "I actually loath boy bands while these two are your biggest fans."

"Lynn!" The others cried.

"Of course I can't stop them from liking who they want. Damien, you said you guys were going to take our bags to our room? So bye." Then Lynn walked to the pool.

"What's her problem?" Kendall said.

"She's always been like this." Lauren said looking at the direction her friend went in.  
>"No matter what we do we can't change her mind. It's sad really."<p>

"We try everything. It just won't work. Is James okay?" Simran asked Logan. Lauren clapped her hands and I came back.

"We better go and check on Lynn." Lauren said.

"I'll see you guys later. Nice seeing you again Damien." Simran said going with Lauren to the pool.

Logan:

"Done!" I cheered kissing my paper.

"Done what?" Simran laughed sitting next me; I looked at my sheet filled with equations. "You forgot to carry the one so the answer is really positive twenty-four." Simran explained. "You need to review your work twenty four thousand percent before saying done." She said as I corrected my work. The two of us laughed. Simran is really funny, cute and smart. James says that Lauren is the cutest, but I beg to differ.

"L.A is really beautiful. I'm glad we moved here." Simran said looking out at the fall sky. "This is the longest I've been away from the girls by myself. We're practically sisters in our way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's the same with me and the guys." I said looking into her brown eyes.

"So what's with the equations? It looks pretty complex if you ask me." She said.

"It's an equation to see what the chances are good if I ask you out, I say the chances are pretty good if you ask me." I said, Simran blushed. "Will you go out with me?" I asked, she nodded. "That's great." She nodded again and looked at her watch.

"Oh, I got to go. Lynn will kill me if I'm late. Pick me up at eight tonight." She said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I looked at my paper and there was a phone number written down with a smiley face and an S.

Simran:

Lauren and I plopped down on my bed.

"I have a date with Logan." I confessed.

"I have a date with James." Lauren said. We looked at Lynn talking to Damien in my living room while the door was open. Lynn looked really happy.

"It's time for 'Operation Hookup.' The reason we created it was for emergencies. This is an emergency." I told Lauren.

"Fine, but let me tell you how James asked me out," Lauren said, "James was giving me a tour of the Palmwoods and we walked into the garden. In the garden there was a wishing well and I threw a quarter into it wishing that I could spend more time with him. Then he asked me if I would go out with him! He's picking me up at eight sharp."

"You two are real fangirls aren't you?" Lynn asked from my doorway. "You two need to be careful. Fangirls walk through that door every day. We might be a great band with great talents and looks, but other girls have more than that. They will do anything to get a taste of what you have. They aren't like us; we're not caught in fame. We are determined to be in this band. Don't get caught up in your feelings."

"Come on," I began," you don't even know these guys. They might be pretty cool. Just give them a chance before you start accusing them of things you don't even know."

"Really?" She asked. "Didn't James ask out like twenty girls to the same dance on the same night? Isn't Logan in an on and off relationship with his ex? Didn't James even help Logan's ex cheat on him? Don't get too caught up in this. Didn't you tell them we were only going to be here for a month?" We were silent. "You should have thought this through. This is why I like guys who I know I'll never meet."

"Well aren't you full of optimism?" Lauren asked sarcastically. "And here comes Kendall." She said as the blonde came in angrily. And boy, did he look like he wanted to fight.

"First of all, get out of my room." I said to him as Lynn laughed at how ridiculous he looked angry.

"We are here to challenge you to a sing off." Kendall demanded and Lynn laughed even harder. He looked mad. "We sing two songs each. The judge will be Damien." Damien looked shocked.

"Sorry Kendall, but I'm one of them." He explained and Kendall smacked the side of his head. "I've been one of them since 'Wild' was made. Lauren is going to perform also. Maybe you should call Jo or Jordin Sparks."

"Sure. We accept the challenge." I said to Kendall. "Tonight at seven so that we can get ready for our dates. We shook hands. "You shouldn't have challenged us though. We're already famous." Kendall looked shocked.

Damien:

I always liked Lynn ever since she moved to Ireland three years ago. She's always been a little devious, had a bit of an attitude problem, energetic and took hard working. She had always said that she didn't need a man in her life to make her happy. I think it's true, but yet I don't believe her when she says she's fine. I've been planning to ask her out for three and a half years but there has been one problem: she thinks of me as a brother. It was humiliating when she told me. Last year I tried to ask her out but that was when she told me she loved me like a brother. So I kept quiet. But now I like her even more!

"Damien!" Lynn yelled in my face. I fell off my chair. "What is with you today? You've been jumpy all day. Don't tell me you're getting a cold right before we kick butt! You're a star player! You're the secret weapon!" I shook my head. "We came up with a great plan. Rehearse at five stop at six so we can rest and we can eat at Breadstix for good luck?" I nodded. Every time there's a performance the two of us sneak off to our favourite restaurant so we can talk the usual talk.

"You really think the competition is a good idea though?" I asked

"Of course it is! It's time to show them real talent! They have nothing against us. I have good reasons to hate them so don't judge me. Look, I'll have to go now. Bring your motorcycle to practice. I need you to get a lot of energy tonight. See you at practice." She said and then she left.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: So, there's chapter one! Did ya guys like it? Drop a review and let me know! Animefreak245 worked really hard on this story! More chapters are to come soon! In the meantime, please check out animefreak245 and PotterRusher97's stories! They're uber good! =) Thanks a bunch, lovely readers! 'Til next time,

~Lauren Nicole


	2. Chapter 2

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: So, I hope you guys liked the last chapter, because here's the next one! And if Lynn seems a little harsh towards the guys in this story, it's because she is. She's not a fan…But I love her anyways xD (Lynn, if you're reading this, it's true!) Haha…Anywho, on with the show!

Lynn:

"Are you serious?" Lauren and Simran asked at the same time. "You guys are going out before the performance again?" They should be used to this by now; I've been doing this for three years. "Don't you think we should practice some more?" I shook my head. Damien and I waved bye. We set out to his red fat boy motorcycle and we headed for Breadstix. We sat at our usual table and ordered our usual food. I wasn't scared about the competition, I was totally confident in myself and my friends. There was no stopping me, everyone knew that. Although, I do tend to get nervous just as we are about to perform.

"You should go easy on them." Damien said. "I've been on tour with them for three months. They are good, but not as good as you guys. You take six month tours; you're smart, strong, extremely opinionated, but nice. They're four hockey players from Minnesota. You come from everywhere in the world. Don't be too harsh on them. Please?"

"Fine, I'll do my best not to make them cry. You owe me though." I told him as the waitress came with our food. Damien was eating his favourite: steak, while I ate beef stroganoff. "I don't get it." Damien looked at me. "I wanted you to stay in Ireland with me so I won't feel alone. Then you join the one band that I despise the most. Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Ireland was just so boring, I told you as soon as possible. Then a spot opened as manager here for Big Time Rush. I decided to take it. So far I'm enjoying it. Then you decided to come. You did tell me to stay; I do admit I thought about that. But I had to follow my heart. Even if it means leaving something I care about behind. And I'm truly sorry about that."

"I don't mind. I'm really happy you got to follow your dreams. But your dream hasn't been made true has it?" I asked and he looked shocked. "You're a manager to a boy band that's going downhill. Your dream is to become a professional singer and actor. I know you Damien. I know them too. They probably don't even know how good of a singer you are. If they knew then you would be recording a new hit single right this second. That's why I told you to come to practice with us. They will find out your hidden talent if you like it or not."

"Ni Ni, you are my best friend. I just can't understand how much you can worry about your friends."

"To that question it will be quite easy to answer." I held up my glass. "I love my friends as my family. If I lose them I will be devastated. I fear the worse but I want them to have the best. I worry for them as a mother. I told you before: Lauren is like my sister like Simran. As for you I think of you as a big Irish brother." I can see that something bothered him. "Damien, what's wrong?" He looked surprised and I put down my glass.

"Our food is getting cold." He quickly said, blushing. He started eating really fast. Somehow I don't believe that he is alright. I know something is up. I can usually read people easily, but him I can't read. I started eat my food.

After we were done it was time for pie! For some reason we get the clumsy waitress. She started bringing out our double chocolate pie with a full can of whip cream on top with chocolate shavings, Oreo crumbs, Reese's, chocolate chips, M&M's, more whip cream and a Hershey's bar. It was massive but we managed to eat it all. The waitress brought it over and a little bit of whip cream fell on Damien. I wiped it off with my finger and ate it.

"My favourite: Whip cream de la Damien." The two of us laughed. I'll talk to him about it later.

Kendall:

"They are going down!" I yelled. "Damien is considered a traitor until further notice. I heard them talking! They're going out on a date! I hate Lynn for saying we're fake! We are so not fake! I mean sure we aren't that famous but at least we have sanity; well am I right?"

"Sure." My mom said trying to cheer me up. "Everybody freaks out when a challenge comes along. It just so happens that these girls have been a band longer than you. Damien's a part of their band so doesn't blame him for something he was already a part of before he came here. It's time to let go of this crazy obsession of beating them. Damien has told me a lot about them. They've all had a rough year. Just follow your dreams honey and you'll find your way. Not everyone is going to be a fan so you just met one. Just have fun while you're together. 'Wild' is just another band." She finished and Katie came up.

"Did you say 'Wild' is here?" She asked. My mom nodded. "Awesome! I wanted to get their autograph for two years! But I could never find them when they're backstage, rumor has it that they have a secret dressing room no outsider has seen. I want to go to the sing off! Please?" I nodded. "Sweet! Thanks big brother. I need to go write a contract so that they'll invest in my anti-BTR shirts." I glared at her. "It's for getting me grounded." Then she went to her room.

Simran:

"I think Lynn is losing her mind." I said to Lauren. "She is so caught up in this competition that she's not enjoying the time here. I think we should definitely get her with Damien. She needs it badly." Lauren nodded. "Well besides that I need to get an outfit ready for tonight." I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my favourite outfits: an all-black one that was a black shirt, a black tank top under a black jacket, black flats and a black hat. The other outfit was a red dress. "Which should I wear for my date?" I asked. Lauren took the black outfit and looked at it closely.

"Wear this one for the performance. The red one has to be saved for your date. I'm glad they don't hate us when she said the fan comment. Although she was telling the truth." The two of us started laughing. "I can't believe we have dates with BTR! It's so awesome! But right now they're our competitors until eight. I just can't wait! James is taking me to Olive Garden, he doesn't like Breadstix. Where's Logan taking you?" She asked.

"The planetarium then Red Robin. It's simple but awesome!" I said. "We shouldn't get too excited though. These kinds of relationships never last. There is a bit of stuff we have to learn… what would happen if Logan gets feelings for his ex? Or if James suffocates himself with Barracuda? We have to slow this down before someone gets hurt. I have to admit I have thought about this. I know you have to. We just have to take these things slow for a bit then we tell them about Japan. I just worry about how they'll take it." I said and Lauren looked down.

"Do you think they'll hate us when they find out?" She asked.

"No, I think they'll just be mad that we didn't tell them at first. They'll forgive us sooner or later." I really hope it wasn't a lie. "We better get going. It's almost seven." The two of us left my room.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: Boom, suspense! Haha sorta? Hah… Well, please drop a review for animefreak245 if you would. It'd mean so much! The next chapter shall be up soon, so keep your eyes (and inboxes) open for that! In the meantime, be sure to check out animefreak245 and PotterRusher97's stuff! And watch for a new one-shot and the next chapter of 'I'm Not Sick', which will be coming soon! Thanks darling dearests =) Til next time,

Lauren Nicole


	3. Chapter 3

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: DON'T KILL ME, LYNN! I know it's really, REALLY late, but it's here! The next chapter! See? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME WITH A FORK! I'LL GIVE YOU A FRENCH VANILLA COOKIE~

*cough cough* Here we go! *awkward silence*

Simran:

"Okay," Gustavo said. "It's seven o'clock and it's time to do the sing off. Leaders of the bands please stand in the middle to decide who will go first." Lynn and I went up to meet Kendall. "One leader please girls." I turned to Lynn.

"Kick their butts." She said leaving me in the middle. I looked at Kendall and we brought up our fists.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" We said and Kendall held a rock while I held scissors.

"You first." I said. "We always like to laugh at our competition before we perform." Lynn owes me for that, she paid me to. I looked at Logan. "Of course that's not always the case if some of us have dates tonight." I heard Lynn clear her throat. "Good luck. You're going to need it." I sat with the others and watched Big Time Rush to go into the booth. Logan looked so cute in his black and white shirt, black jacket, jeans and vans. He waved to me and I waved back. The four of us sat and watched them sing 'Elevate' and 'Big Time'. I can tell Lynn is amused when she chuckled.

At the end Lauren, Damien and I clapped for them.

"Well, is there anything you'd like to say Miss-I-Know-Everything?" Kendall asked Lynn. She stood up.

"Gustavo had to use the sound system for some parts, the dancing was off, you look ridiculous in those outfits and there wasn't much emotion in it. Overall it wasn't a good experience. But this lot begs to differ. But it's our turn now so leave the stage." She said and I slapped my forehead. We exchanged looks with them and we went to take our turn. We were in formation with me in front at first. We took off our jackets to reveal what we were wearing. Lauren's wearing a black dress with short sleeves and a ruffled bottom with flats. Damien's wearing an all-black suit while Lynn was wearing a black dress with black fox fur at the bottom with flats. It was time to perform. I started singing 'Famous'.

Kendall:

I opened my mouth to yell but nothing came out. I couldn't believe it! They were singing our songs right in front of us! I didn't know what to say or do! My head hurt so much from trying to figure this out. Why are they doing this? It struck all of us at the same time. No one had the guts to copy our songs 'til now! They're even better than we'd be! The dancing, the vocals and looks were all perfect!

Lynn:

Everything was going as planned. The looks on their faces were priceless. After Simran it was my turn. I started singing 'Boyfriend' but changed the words to 'girlfriend' which made them even more shocked. After I was done it was time for our last surprise. Damien, Lauren, Simran and I started singing 'Oh Yeah'. When we finished Damien and Lauren started singing and the looks on their faces made them look like they were going to feint. Then when I yelled 'oh yeah' at the end of the song they did feint. After they stood:

"So what does the great Big Time Rush think of us?" I teased.

"You didn't use the sound system." Carlos said.

"You danced flawlessly." Logan told us.

"You sounded amazing!" Said Kendall.

"You looked better than me." James said and I started laughing. Then a little girl came to me. "Katie, don't ask for their autograph. Ask for five." James said. She passed me the paper and I signed it, then I passed it to Lauren and we all signed it. I looked at Gustavo who was determining who won. The others looked at him too.

"The dogs…" He began and the guys looked happy. "Have let me down." The boy's faces turned sad. "Wild wins the sing off."

"Wait," Kendall yelled. "We agreed on two songs. You sang three!"

"I have a good reason." I stated. "I wanted to show you how a true band acts. We all had our own moments in the songs. We have three leaders but someone who sings with us. Carlos barely had a solo. He was singing the melody. Logan was singing backup for Kendall. And even though James has a better voice than Kendall he had a couple of solos along with the rest of them. Plus with you singing a new song it counts as two while we had to sing one so it seems that you guys have a false claim against us."

"That's so unfair!" James yelled. "But I guess you did win fair and square." We started cheering. I gave Lauren and Simran a hug and Damien gave me a surprise one. James and Logan came to celebrate with us. Kendall walked up to me.

"You're good kid. I will destroy you soon enough and figure out why exactly you hate us." He said.

"How exactly will you destroy us?" I asked and he smirked then walked away. I turned to Damien. "We need to talk later." I told him and he nodded.

Lauren:

I brushed my hair once again. I couldn't wait for James to come. Although it will be a little weird. I changed into a white tank top under a black vest, blue jeans and sneakers. My outfit wasn't like Simran's. My date was more laid back. I heard knocking on the door and I opened it to see James. Except he was wearing the same thing as me except it was a shirt under the vest not a tank top.

"Oops." I said. "I didn't know you were going to wear the same thing as me."

"Yep, at least I know you have good taste." He said and we laughed. I couldn't believe this, it is really embarrassing. "Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. We headed to the lobby and started telling each other about ourselves. I didn't know that he actually reads 'Pop Tiger' magazine or that he kinda likes Dak Zevon like most girls around here. He's actually very sweet when he's calm. James told me about his Cuda addiction. We walked outside where a red convertible was waiting for us.

"Sweet! I've always wanted to ride in one of these." I told him.

"This is our BTRMoblie. Gustavo bought it from the Palmwoods manager after we kinda kidnapped him." James explained and I gave him a skeptical look. "It's a long story." He held out the keys. "Wanna drive?" He asked.

"Sorry, but in New Jersey we can't have our full driver's license 'til we're eighteen. You can drive if you want, or we can walk." I suggested.

"I'll be right back." He ran inside, he's actually fast. I looked at my phone. There were texts from the girls: _Good luck, go get him – Sim. _There is also one from Lynn: _Make sure he doesn't look at other girls. If you see Indina Menzel get me an autograph- Lynn_

I put my phone back into my pocket and James walked out the lobby. "Sorry, I went to give the keys to Logan before he realised that I had taken them." He said. "Would you like to lead the way milady?" He asked and I laughed. We started walking to the restaurant. Halfway there I grabbed his hand.

"Sorry about singing your songs." I said. "We were coming up with ideas when someone who shall not be named came up with that idea."

"It's no problem, although Kendall was throwing a huge fit. It was kinda funny actually. When he's like that he acts like a kid." We laughed. "So tell me about yourself."

"My brother is autistic, I'm a huge fan of fanfiction, and I'm in so many clubs I can't even count. I was in a musical at our school for 'Once upon a Mattress' as a lady of a court, and I've been a fan of yours since you guys released your first album. What about you?" I started to listen to James about himself. His mom is working in cosmetics; she barely ever hears the word 'no' since everyone is everyone is afraid of her.

"That's me. I didn't know you sing." He said.

"Well you see it's been a while. I usually don't sing. I said before I was only in one musical. After that I didn't audition for anything again. Well maybe one thing or another but I didn't get in."

"Well they lost some great girl." He said and I blushed. I can't believe it! He just flirted with me. We got to Olive Garden. I could see why he likes this place. We got to our table. I didn't realise 'til we ordered that we were ordering the same food. We started laughing again. "Wow, you know that I found someone who is so much like me."

"Same, I mean we accidently dressed alike and we both ordered spaghetti with no meat sauce and a lemonade. Tell me, do you like Adam Lambert?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? He's one of my favourite idols, besides myself." He told me, I knew it. He's awesome. "I tried having his hairstyle once but he's the only one who can pull it off." I tried to picture James with hair like that and let's just say it's kind of scary. Finally our food came.

XXXX

Lauren:

"Thanks for tonight James. I really enjoyed it." I said to James as he walked me to my room. We just watched 'The Proposal' with Betty White in it. We got to my door. "We should do this again."

"Like maybe Monday after rehearsal we can take a walk in the park and have a picnic. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Perfect. I'll see you then." He kissed my cheek and left. I felt like I was going to feint.

Simran:

I put on the red dress that Lauren said I should wear for my date. I couldn't wait. I wonder what the Planetarium would be like; I've never been in one before. There was a knock on my front door. I put on my red head band and went to open the door to see Logan in a tuxedo.

"Hello Simran, you look ravishing tonight." He said.

"And you look very handsome." I told him. He took my arm putting it in his. "Does this seem a little weird we're dressing up when we're eating at Red Robin?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." We walked to the lobby and walked out to a red car. He reached into his pocket for his keys.

"Darn it James! I'll be right back." He ran into the lobby to find James. My phone started vibrating. _Thanks for the text, good luck- Lauren. _There was also a text from Lynn: _Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid- Lynn. Ps: If you see Kristen Chenoweth get me her autograph!_ I laughed a put my phone in my pocket right before Logan came back with the keys.

"James left the keys on the counter." He said. We got into the car and drove to Red Robin. When we got our table the waitress who was serving us looked very surprised to see how we were dressed.

"Where did you get your dress?" Logan asked.

"I got it from Harrods. There was a sale."

"I thought you guys would have your own clothing line."

"We do, we just don't wear it. We think it would be a little odd to." I said and Logan looked shocked just as our burgers and chips (Fries) came.

NOTES FROM LAUREN NICOLE: SHAZAM! There we go ^_^ I know I'm speaking for Lynn here, but I hope you guys liked it! Please review if you can! Much love~

Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, the next part of this story will be posted on PotterRusher97's account! So check there for the next update!


End file.
